Le temps d'écrire
by Chan156
Summary: Une petite réflexion sur le temps qui passe et le besoin d'écrire . ( Si c'est merdique ça comme résumé ! )


Genre : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : GW=pas à moi .

Remarque : Euh c'est court ! Mais j'espère que vous aimerez .

PoV de .... vous verrez bien assez tôt .

**Titre : "Avez-vous le temps d'écrire ? " **

Avez-vous le temps d'écrire ?

A ceux qui sont loin, ceux dont on n'a plus de nouvelles ?

Les gens ont cessé d'écrire. Ils n'ont plus le temps . Ne prennent plus le temps . Pour une feuille et un stylo, une enveloppe et un timbre. On téléphone, on emaile, on visiophone, on sms .

Qui écrit encore de nos jours ?

Pas moi.

Je ne prends pas le temps . Non plus.

Je n'ai pas le temps. Non plus .

Je ne le prends ou ne l'ai ? Les deux sans doute. Peu importe . Il n'y a pas de lettres.

Pas de nouvelles .

Pas de mots .

Pas de traces.

Qui prend le temps d'écrire ?

Ecrire autre chose que des rapports, des dossiers, des enquêtes , des requêtes . Autre chose que des mots rebutants.

Qui écrit encore de nos jours, des mots légers, des mots rieurs, des mots tendres, des mots d'amour ?

Je connais quelqu'un . Il écrit des mots-douleurs. Des mots-fantômes qui ne veulent le laisser en paix .

Il écrit avec fièvre des mots-hantés qui vous glacerez le sang.

Mais lui écrit avec son sang. Pas son coeur. Il écrit de son sang la perte de son coeur.

Son coeur offert en offrande à tous les morts que la guerre a pris . Que l'on a pris.

Shinigami tombé sous le poids de ses morts. Aujourd'hui à demi-mort. Vivant pour ses mots. Ses demi-mots.

Parce qu'il n'est plus léger, rieur, tendre , amoureux . Parce qu'il n'est plus entier. Shinigami s'est brûlé les ailes à la guerre.

Elle nous a laissé cet homme au regard hanté par ses morts .

Et parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre défouloir , il nous offre sa douleur par ses mots.

Duo prend le temps d'écrire . Mais il ne donne pas de nouvelles . Il parle du passé , comme un film sans fin, du passé avant notre passé , son passé . Ses mots se bousculent sous sa plume pour décrire ce que peu peuvent comprendre.

Il y a les aveuglés, les ignorants .Ils ne savent pas la douleur , la mort, le noir. Ils ne voient que des mots , des mots qui débordent de ses livres, qui transpercent son coeur.

Des mots-armes qui le tuent et le ramènent à la vie .

Pas un devoir de souvenir, pas une morale pour gens bien pensant .

Des mots-tortures , arme ultime contre la culpabilité . Son ticket aller-retour enfer-terre-enfer.

Il écrit pour nous . Pour nous dire .

Et je vois l'un d'entre nous écouter son mal-être , souffrir avec lui . Mais il ne dit rien. N'a jamais su . Il ne saurait pas écrire les mots-réconforts.

Mais il n'a pas besoin de mots.

Ses yeux cobalts nous disent tout. Un regard calme , maître de soi qui ne veut plus de la dureté, qui apprend la légerté, le rire, la tendresse et l'amour.

Pour un homme aux mots blessés.

Il n'a pas besoin d'écrire parce qu'il est tout près .

Tranquille comme une ombre.

Il offre son attention à Shinigami, lui qui n'a pas su le prendre sous son aile pendant la guerre.

Il n'a pas besoin de mots pour dire . Il connait les gestes. Il les a appris du Dieu de la Mort lui même , quand il était encore vivant . Quand il s'appelait encore Duo .

Et parce que Duo a un jour permit à Heero d'apprendre ses gestes d'attention, aujourd'hui il les lui donne , sans retenue , sans impatience.

Des gestes amicaux. Tendres. Amoureux.Des gestes pour dire qu'on est là . Une épaule pour s'y reposer . Des bras pour s'y blottir .

Tant de choses dites sans mots . Pas besoin d'écrire pour ces deux-là.

Heero donne avec patience, parce qu'il sait que le temps viendra . Le temps où les mots-tempêtes se calmeront , un temps où son oiseaux blessé saura faire la paix avec lui même et apprendra les mots-pardon.

Alors mon ami au regard de cobalt veille patiemment . Un jour bientôt, un coeur perdu sera retrouvé .

Un trésor attend Shinigami , au fond d'une enveloppe . Comme cela arrive parfois, nos plus chers trésors sont sous nos yeux, on a presque oublié qu'on les avait . Son trésor ignoré c'est une photo, vieillie par le temps , perdu dans les pages de la bible qu'il garde toujours auprès de lui . Une simple photo avec derrière , les seuls mots qu'Heero ne lui ai jamais écrit .

Sur l'image, deux jeunes gens perdus dans une cérémonie pour la paix . Cette paix que l'on a payé au prix cher .

Derrière, quelques mots d'une écriture fine et allongée.

" I will always be there."

Avez-vous le temps d'écrire ?

Je connais quelqu'un qui ne prend plus le temps .

Ecrire c'est pour les faibles pense t-il . Il n'a pas besoin de donner de ses nouvelles à quelqu'un , parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il en attend une réponse . Or Wufei Chang n'attend plus rien de personne .

Le dragon solitaire est retourné se cacher loin des hommes . Loin des siens.

Il ne veut pas voir qu'il a une famille à présent.

Les liens entre nous n'ont pas disparu avec la guerre .

Mais il ne veut pas de notre amitié .

C'est un poids trop lourd pour lui .

Etouffant.

On ne lui a jamais appris à aimer .

Il n'a jamais été aimé, chéri .

Seul l'honneur et le respect des siens ont dirigé sa vie .

Que fait-on quand l'honneur et le respect sont submergé par la chaleur, la fraternité et l'amour ?

Wufei a fuit.

Oh pas comme un lâche , non. A ses yeux il nous a fui pour ne pas être faible comme nous. Il veut garder sa dureté . Pas comme Heero .

Il veut rester seul à jamais, enfermé dans le cercle de ses convictions . Pas comme Trowa.

Il refuse d'espérer que la vie puisse êre meilleure autrement que comme il la voit. Pas comme Duo.

Wufei a peur des autres . Comme moi . Peur qu'ils ne voient à travers lui . Voient à quel point parfois...parfois il a peur, il doute. Comme moi . Il se sent seul . Comme moi . Il a froid . Oh j'ai tellement froid .

Un masque en vaut bien un autre. Autrefois un Dieu de la Mort se cachait derrière un Joker. Wufei Chang s'est toujours caché derrière le masque de dragon solitaire.

Mais peu ont vu...peu ont compris que c'était un masque .

Nous on le sait . Alors il nous fuit.

Parce que lorsqu'on porte un masque trop longtemps , on ne sait plus si on peut vivre sans. On ne sait plus s'y a quelqu'un d'autre derrière . Peut être pas.

Et parce que parfois les mots sont des armes bien plus efficaces que les fusils , il a décidé de fuir notre présence, nos mots . Silence radio .

Pas de mots, pas de nouvelles, pas d'attaques de son armure.

Un dragon peut avoir la peau dure, mais le coeur est là , fragile comme les autres. Sensibles aux mots-amitiés , aux mots-chaleurs.

Mais il veut le froid, la solitude. Eternellement.

Peut être qu'un jour il comprendra que la mort nous apporte déjà tout ça bien assez tôt . Que la vie doit être faite de mots-joyeux , légers , de mots-aimants , mais il ne connait pas les mots d'amant.

Pas de temps pour nous .

Encore un qui ne veut pas écrire .

Et vous avez-vous le temps d'écrire ?

Moi me demanderez-vous ?

Je n'ai pas le temps .

Plus le temps .

Trop tard.

J'ai laissé passer mon tour .

Je croyais qu'écrire était facultatif, qu'on aurait toujours le temps pour reprendre contact avec les gens avec qui on avait partagé les plus importantes années de sa vie.

J'ai laissé la paix m'emporter dans son tourbillon ... les cérémonies, les conférences, les médailles,les récompenses, les affaires à reprendre, une vie " normale " à se faire .

Le temps a coulé sans que je m'en aperçoive . Un sablier trop rapide qui m'a aveuglé sur les jours, les mois, les années qui passaient . J'ai suivi le courant qui m'emportait toujours plus loin des miens .

Une pensée de temps à autre . Un coup de fil parfois quand le manque se fait trop grand . Mais pas le temps de se voir . Pas le temps d'écrire . On se dit toujours qu'on prendra le temps quand... Mais quand n'arrive jamais .

Le temps passe , il ne reviendra pas .

La vie passe , un sens unique, pas de retour en arrière.

Vous ai-je parlé des trésors qu'on a sous le nez et qu'on ne voit pas ? Duo a le sien au dos d'une photo . J'avais le mien dans une lettre .

Une lettre de l'un des miens . Quelqu'un avait pris le temps de m'écrire . Une longue lettre qui faisait défiler nos vies ensemble, les impressions du passé qui continuent de nous coller à la peau .

Une belle lettre , un peu mélancolique , qui faisait picotter quelque chose au fond de moi .

Le plus silencieux d'entre nous avait un don caché . Il avait la plus belle des magies dans ses mots , de celle qui éveille les coeurs endormis, qui ravive des flammes essouflées . Je ne l'aurai jamais cru , mais les mots les plus magiques de ma vie m'ont été donné par Trowa .

Finalement notre Joker et notre clown silencieux avaient le même pouvoir, celui d'écrire des mots légers, des mots rieurs , des mots tendres , des mots d'amour.

On me disait le plus doué pour les discours , le plus éloquant , et pourtant je suis resté incapable de dire un mot comme Heero, mais je n'avais pas les gestes . Je me suis retrouvé aussi lâche que Wufei, effrayé de prendre entre mes mains ce trésor envoyé dans une lettre .

Il avait pris le temps, le courage de coucher sur une feuille tout ce qui comptait pour lui . Il me l'a envoyé , une bouteille à la mer . Je l'ai trouvé et... je l'ai laissé partir , vogué dans les vagues, accompagné de mon silence. De ma peur .

Je pourrais le dire à Wufei ,le prévenir, la solitude, le noir, le froid .... quand on doit le vivre éternellement, on n'en meure qu'un peu plus encore .

Je vis parmi tout ça . Ou plutôt je suis mort dans tout ça .

Trowa n'a jamais eu de réponse . Pas de lettre.

Pas de mots .

Pas de traces.

Pourtant je voudrais le lui crier à présent .

Trop tard.

La vie passe, un sens unique, pas de retour en arrière .

Alors réfléchissez y bien . Avez-vous le temps d'écrire ?

Avant que vous ne puissiez plus jamais le faire, prenez le temps.

D'écrire.


End file.
